Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{10}}{5^{-10}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{5^{10}}{5^{-10}} = 5^{10-(-10)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{10}}{5^{-10}}} = 5^{20}} $